


Love on the Ice

by madsydva



Series: Sherlockian Things Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experiments, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, M/M, Parentlock, Sweet smiles, cheesy halmark movies, matchmaker rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Rosie Watson is ever the romantic, just like her father. And she watches too many cheesy made-for-TV romance movies. This makes her wonder why her two favorite papas don’t have any romance in their lives.





	Love on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the December prompts for the Sherlockian Things Facebook group writing challenge. Finally done!! Almost four months later! The prompt was ice skating.

Rosie sat on the floor of 221B surrounded by sketch pads, colored pencils and coloring books of every type. The sketch pad was open to a half drawn picture of Sherlock in a Christmas jumper. She was currently coloring an anatomically accurate picture of a heart in the Human Body coloring book that Sherlock had given her for Christmas. She had one of her father’s old, outdated medical textbooks open to the middle pages with the clear plastic overlays that illustrated the flow of blood through the heart. She was copying the flow of blood with red and blue colored pencils.

She glanced every few seconds at the telly, which was playing a stereotypical holiday themed cheesy romance movie. It was a ‘Love on the Ice’ marathon. The couple had spent half of the movie accidentally running into each other in the town square during the Christmas light lighting ceremony, at a mutual friend’s Christmas party and then in front of the shop where they had literally ran into each other, sending their purchases flying. The girl finally asked the guy to meet at the skating rink in the town square. He had agreed and now he was clinging for dear life to the side of the rink. The girl was laughing at him, (good-naturedly, of course). He reaches out for her hand, they stumble but she catches him and they end up staring into one another’s eyes. 

Rosie stops in the middle of her coloring to stare at the telly, resting her chin on her fist. She sighs as the couple on the screen shares their first kiss. Rosie loved these types of cheesy romantic movies. She didn’t get much romance around the house as none of her adult role models were in romantic relationships. She didn’t even know if her father had been on a date since her mother died when she was a baby. She knew Sherlock did not date. Molly, who had introduced her to these movies, went on dates but nothing serious. She had spent almost all of her Christmas Hols doing just this while her father worked at the surgery during the day, much to her Godfather’s consternation. 

“Honestly, Watson, you’re much to old to be to be entertaining yourself with such drivel day after day.” Sherlock says entering the sitting room, fresh from the shower, buttoning his cuffs. 

“I’m nine years old, Sherlock. They found eachother and now their in love. It’s just so romantic, don’t you think?” She beams up at him. He looks down at her rolling his eyes.

“I think you’ve been spending to much time with Molly Hooper.” Now it’s Rosie’s turn to roll her eyes.

“How’s the blood flow of the heart coming?” He asks looking at the picture of the human heart.

“Good! I’m copying from Daddy’s old textbook.” He smiles up at him. He nods and ruffles her golden curls.

“My good little doctor.” Sherlock smiles to himself, going to the desk to work on his laptop. 

A few hours and two different ‘Love on the Ice’ themed movies later, Rosie had finished her heart, worked on the picture of Sherlock in the Christmas Jumper, and moved onto a full body illustration of the nervous system. She was using a glittery gold colored pencil for the nerves.

Sherlock stood from his chair and stretched. “Tea?” He asked.

“Mmm. Yes, please.” came Rosie’s reply.

Sherlock stepped around Rosie’s drawing things and entered the kitchen. Just as Sherlock flicked on the kettle, John stomped up the stairs and entered the flat. Rosie twisted around to greet him.

“Hi Daddy!” She beamed.

“Hello, Rosie, Love. Please don’t tell me you sat in that spot all day? That’s where I left you with your cereal this morning.” John says coming to stand over her. She grins up at him.

“There was a ‘Love on the Ice’ marathon. It’s so romantic. And I finished the heart! I used your old textbook as a guide.” She holds up her coloring book to show him. 

“It looks lovely.” There’s a crash from the kitchen as Sherlock drops the tea canister.

“He only just got tired of waiting for you. He’s making us tea.” Rosie explains.

“I’d better go help him.” John rolls his eyes a bit.

Rosie goes back to coloring the thin lines of the nerves of the legs. Faintly, from the kitchen she hears...

“Here, let me help.”  
“I’m not a child, John, I can make tea for Rosie and I. I even know how she takes it. Milk, two sugars.” 

Rosie steals a glance into the kitchen.  
“Yes, But you both say it’s better when I make it.” John smiles crookedly at Sherlock. 

“Of course it’s better when you make it, you’re you.” Sherlock says flippantly, waving a hand. John smiles shyly as he adds tea bags to each of the three mugs set on the work top.

Rosie turns her attention back to the telly, where the latest couple was walking through the park for their date at the skating rink. They were walking quietly side by side, stealing smiles at eachother. 

Her eyes drift back to the kitchen where Sherlock was leaned up against the worktop, watching John prepare the tea. 

“How was your day together?” John asks, stirring milk into two of the cups. 

“Fine. Rosie sat in front of the television watching romantic drivel. I managed to work a bit on my article on the Benefits of Beekeeping in the city.” Sherlock explains.

“Mmm. Did you two decide on dinner?” John asks.

“Dinner?” Sherlock’s face goes blank. John shakes his head.

“Yes, dinner. I texted you.”

Rosie decides to intervene.

“Granny H said she had a roast on. She said for us to come down to fix a plate at 6:00.” She calls to them. 

“Oh. Alright.” John looks over his shoulder at Rosie and then to Sherlock who shrugs sheepishly. Rosie looks back at the telly, her couple was now sitting tying their ice skates sitting side by side on a bench. The girl pulls her laces tight and snaps one of them. “Oh, shoot!” She exclaims. The guys gets down in front of her on one knee and the girl blushes. Rosie giggles. The guy ties the girl’s skate with the broken lace, secure enough for now. 

Rosie looks back into the kitchen, where Sherlock is dutifully holding the tea tray while John fills it with their tea cups. John gives him a soft smile. Rosie’s eyes dart back to the telly, then back to the kitchen in quick succession before something dawns on her.

Maybe they never dated.... because they were in love with eachother! Her nine year old romantic brain whirred with all the possibilities. Her cheeks pinkened and she tried to look interested in her coloring again. How could she find out? What did Sherlock always do if he wanted an answer to a question? Perform an experiment. John and Sherlock enter the sitting room. 

“I want to go ice skating!” Rosie blurts out. John takes her cup of tea and hands it down to her.

“So demanding. Maybe I should start leaving her down with Mrs. H, again. She’s learning bad habits from you.” John says with a smirk as he stands to face Sherlock.

Rosie takes a deep breath. “Sorry. Could we maybe go ice skating? This weekend? Before I have to go back to school?” 

“Maybe you could ask Molly to take you, the next time you stay over with her.” Sherlock offers as he and John take seats in their chairs.

“No. I want the three of us to go. It’ll be fun.” She states.

Sherlock scoffs and John shoots him a look. Sherlock snaps his mouth shut.

“You two have been shut up here in the flat since Christmas. It would be good for you to get out.” John comments. Rosie jumps up.

“So we can go?!” 

“Yes, Love. How about Friday? The surgery closes at three so I’ll be home early. We could go to dinner first?” John says. Rosie jumps up and down, squealing.

“Thank you, Daddy!”

* * *

Rosie spends the rest of her week, working in her coloring books. She successfully finishes the portrait of Sherlock in the Christmas jumper and hangs it on the fridge. (John sees it after work one day and gives her high praise. She beams, Sherlock blushes.) She gets four more pages of her human body book done, one page, the circulatory system, took her all day Thursday and part of Friday morning to finish. She used John’s text book again to get the flow in and out colored correctly. All the while, watching movie after movie. 

On Friday, the Love on the Ice marathon ended and picked up with Coffee Shop romances. Rosie collected data and scenarios, just as Sherlock would do. John left for work at 7:45 to catch the tube, leaving Rosie with toast and tea. Sherlock was still in bed when Rosie finally packed up her coloring things at 11:30. She knew Granny H would want her down for lunch, and she was going to take a shower and get dressed after.

Rosie went upstairs to her room and grabbed her slippers, knowing Gran would scold her for coming down with bare feet. She slipped them on and then bounded down the steps to Mrs. Hudson’s door. It was cracked and she pushed it open.

“Gran?” Rosie calls out.

“In the kitchen, dear!” Mrs. Hudson calls back. Rosie walks through the sitting room and back to the kitchen, where Mrs. Hudson was laying out lunch of tuna salad sandwiches and apple slices. Rosie takes a seat at the table swinging her dangling legs. 

“How are you today, dear?” Mrs. Hudson asks.

“Good, Gran. Dad and Sherlock are taking me ice skating tonight.” She says taking a bite of apple.

“Oh that sounds wonderful! I remember when my sister and I went ice skating as girls. We had so much fun! We would get Hot Cocoa after.” Mrs. Hudson beams, taking a sip of her tea.

Rosie takes a thoughtful bite of her sandwich. “Gran, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, dear, what is it?”

“Why doesn’t my dad go on dates?”

Mrs. Hudson looks down at her plate quickly, fidgeting with an apple. “I don’t know, Rosie, dear, perhaps he’s just too busy with the clinic and caring for you and working with Sherlock.”

Rosie shakes her head. “No, there’s times he has free time and we are all at the flat, doing nothing. He could fit it in if he wanted to.”

“Well, maybe he doesn’t... want to.” Mrs. Hudson sips her tea.

Rosie thinks a minute. “Do you think they are in love?”

“Who dear?”

“Daddy and Sherlock. Do you think they’re in love with eachother?”

Mrs. Hudson chokes a bit on her tea and discretely wipes the corner of her mouth. “What ever gave you that idea?” 

Rosie shrugs. “I don’t know. They smile at eachother a lot. I’ve been counting. Twenty two times since I started counting on Tuesday evening. Mostly it’s Daddy smiling at Sherlock but Sherlock smiles at Daddy when he’s not looking. Or if he gets a text from him during the day. If they are already in love, that would explain that why Daddy doesn’t go on dates.”

“Perhaps you should ask your father yourself.” Mrs. Hudson suggests, collecting their plates. Rosie shakes her head and downs the last of her tea.

“Sherlock always performs an experiment when he wants an answer to a question. That’s what I plan to do.” Rosie sets down her cup. 

“Rosie, dear, I don’t know that’s such a good idea. Your Father...”

But Rosie cuts her off. “Thanks for lunch, Gran. I have to go get ready to go.” She says jumping up. Rosie bounds out of the flat and up the stairs before Mrs. Hudson can say another word.

* * *

It was 3:27pm and Rosie was vibrating with energy. She sat on the sofa, ready to go, with her hat and gloves on. And John was still not home. 

Sherlock had emerged from his room dressed for the day, wearing his normal trousers and jacket.

“You’re going to wear that to go ice skating?” Rosie asks.

Sherlock started to roll his eyes.

“Daddy doesn’t like it when you roll your eyes at me.” Rosie states flatly.

“Yes, he says it teaches you bad habits.” Sherlock says sitting in his chair. 

The front door slams open downstairs. Rosie is on her feet immediately, waiting by the door as John hits the landing and enters the flat. 

“Ready to go, are you?” John asks.

“Yes, Daddy, I’ve been waiting all day.” Rosie says crossing her arms.

“Can I at least change into some jeans?” John asks hanging up his coat.

“Yeah.” Rosie flops down on the couch, exasperated, and rolls her eyes.

John turns to Sherlock and points a finger, the corner of his mouth turning up. “See. I told you. Bad habit.” Sherlock throws up his arms, his mouth dropping open in mock innocence. (Rosie counts that as smile number Twenty Three.)

John turns and thumps back down the stairs to his room in ‘C’. He had moved his bed and his clothes downstairs last year when they had decided that Rosie needed a room of her own and a bit more privacy. Well, it was more like Molly had hinted that maybe Rosie need more space to herself. They had cleaned up and repainted ‘C’ within a week and John moved his things downstairs.

John changes quickly and shuts the door to ‘C’. “Come on you two! Let’s get going!” He calls up the stairs. Rosie bounds down the stairs quickly, with Sherlock following close behind tying his scarf.

“Shall I get us a cab?” Sherlock asks.

“No!” Rosie says quickly. “I want to go to Angelo’s. We can walk can’t we?”

“Sure, darling, it’s not too cold out.” John says pulling up the zip of his own coat.

They exit the flat, on to the pavement and down the street. Rosie skips ahead a few steps, leaving Sherlock and John to fall into step next to one another. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve been to Angelo’s.” John comments glancing at Sherlock. 

“It has.” Sherlock gives him a small smile. (Rosie misses that one.)

They walk in relative silence after that, Rosie was still skipping ahead and raced for the door to Angelo’s when they got to the end of the block.

Rosie runs in and Angelo greets her at the podium with a big hug, lifting her off her feet. “Hello Rosie, my love. How are you today?”

Rosie kisses his cheek. “Good, Angelo.” She beams at him.

“Keeping those two Papas of yours out of trouble?” Angelo asks. Rosie just grins at him as she’s set down. “Sherlock, my friend! It’s been too long! Dr. Watson, how are you?” Angelo gushes shaking both their hands.

“We want the table by the front, please.” Rosie states. Angelo looks at John.

“It’s her night. She’s got it all planned out.” John shrugs.

Angelo nods. “Well then, anything for my favorite little family.” He grabs three menus and walks them over to the table in front of the window. Rosie sits facing the wall, making sure Sherlock and John were sitting across from one another.

“Can we have a candle for the table Angelo?” Rosie asks sweetly.

“Of course, my love. It makes it more romantic.” Angelo gives her a wink and heads to the back of the restaurant. Rosie giggles.

Angelo returns quickly with a lit candle. “Drinks? What can I get you?” He asks. 

“Wine.” Rosie says quickly.

John gives her a bewildered look. “Water.” He states. “For all of us.” Angelo nods and leaves to get their waters.

Sherlock narrows his eyes at her. “You’re right, John. She is acting strangely.”

“I’m not acting strangely.” Rosie defends.

“You are.” Sherlock stares at her harder.

“I’m not.” Rosie counters looking back at Sherlock sternly. John had seen many of these battles at home to know better than to let them go on. It just caused a several hour long strop from the both of them. 

“Enough.” John said sternly as Angelo brought their waters. 

“Your usuals, then?” Angelo asks.

“Yes, thank you Angelo.” Sherlock says and Angelo heads back to the kitchen to put in their order in.

Rosie puts her chin on her fist, looking dreamily between John and Sherlock. “Tell me about the first time you ate here.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “We’ve told you 100 times before.”

“But I want to hear it again.” Rosie pouts a bit. 

“He brought me here on our first case together.” John says. 

“The one with the Pink Lady!” Rosie exclaims.

“Yes, A Study in Pink.” Sherlock answers before John can. John smiles across at him. (Smile number twenty-four.)

“Was it like a date?” Rosie asks with a grin.

“No... it wasn’t.. we weren’t...” John feels himself blushing a bit for some reason. Sherlock rescues him.

“No, we were staking out the address across the way.” Sherlock turns to point out the window.

“Waiting for the murderer to show up.” John says, with a bit more composure.

“And did he show up?” Rosie asks.

“He did. And then we chased him half way across London.” John grins at Sherlock who rolls his eyes. 

“It was only a few blocks. And I only did that to show you that your limp was psychosomatic.” Sherlock waves his hand. John blushes and takes a sip of his water to cover it.

“And Daddy was cured!” Rosie beams. “He didn’t need his cane anymore!”

“See, I knew you remembered the story.” Sherlock says. 

“You thought Sherlock was so clever, didn’t you, Daddy?” Rosie smiles between them.

John looks at Sherlock for a moment. “Yes, I did. I still do.” Now it’s Sherlock’s turn to blush. A waiter comes to the table with their food. They eat quickly, with Angelo checking on them a few times. When they finish, John insists on paying even when Angelo tells them it’s on the house.

They step out on to the pavement and Sherlock turns to Rosie. “May I get us a cab now, Watson? Or will you have us walk all the way to Somerset House?”

Rosie sighs and steps the the curb, raising her hand for a cab. Sherlock stands behind her, raising his own hand. A cab stops promptly and Rosie clambers in first sliding all the way to the window forcing Sherlock sit awkwardly in the middle with John pressed against him. 

“Somerset House.” Rosie tells the driver.

John clears his throat before shutting the door. “Are you sure you don’t want to sit in the middle, Rosie.” 

“NoPe.” Rosie pops her ‘P’ looking out the window and trying not to grin. The cab pulls away from Angelo’s and heads to Somerset House.

Rosie looks out her window taking up as much of the seat as possible and pretending she’s not there.

“Can you scoot over a bit?” John whispers. “You’re practically on top of me.”

“Me? On top of you?” Sherlock squirms next to him. “You got in last.”

After a few minutes, the cab pulls up to Somerset House and Rosie jumps out. Sherlock follows, leaving John to pay. Rosie bounds past the oversized Christmas tree and up to the skate rental booth. She gives the attendant all three of their skate sizes before John even catches up to her. 

The attendant passes the skates over the counter and John pays. Rosie grabs her skates and finds a nearby bench to change into them. Sherlock stands next to her and watches a few people go by. John finds them and holds out a pair of skates for Sherlock.

“Oh. I’m not actually skating, John.”

“What?!” John and Rosie say at the same time.

“It’s amazing how alike you two are sometimes.” Sherlock drawls.

Rosie, who had her skates on but still unlaced, hobbled over to Sherlock. “Oh come on, Sherlock, please! You promised!”

“I did no such thing, Watson. Your father agreed to bring you and I merely agreed to come along. No one said I would be required to actually skate.” 

Rosie makes a pouting face and crosses her arms sitting back on the bench. She’s out of their space but she can still hear them. 

John steps a bit closer to Sherlock, holding out the skates. 

“Come on, Sherlock. It will be fun. Rosie will be disappointed if you don’t.” 

Sherlock raises his eyebrow.

“For me, please?” John says a bit quieter.

Sherlock sighs over dramatically and rolls his eyes. Taking the skates from John, he sits on the bench next to Rosie and begins unlacing his shoes. John toes off his own shoes before sitting on the bench next to Sherlock. (maybe a bit closer than necessary, Rosie notes) They all manage to get their skates on and laced up. Sherlock checks Rosie’s lacing job to make sure they won’t come untied while they are skating. 

After stowing their shoes in a locker at Sherlock’s insistence, Rosie heads through the small door and onto the ice. She slides out gracefully, not stumbling at all, despite not having been ice skating since last winter when Molly had taken her. John steps on awkwardly after her, getting his footing easily, moving stiffly but not falling. He moves out of the way so Sherlock can follow after.

Sherlock steps confidently out on to the ice, but as soon as he’s away from the doorway his feet twist and he falls flat on his rear. Rosie bursts into a fit of giggles. John shuffles over and grins down at him. (Number 25)

“Are you alright?” John asks, chuckling.

“Of course I’m alright. It’s cold and slippery.” Sherlock says pouting. 

“It -is- ice.” John holds out a hand to help him up. Sherlock takes his hand and tries to stand, his skates sliding out from under him. John grabs both his arms and lifts him to standing. 

Rosie stands smiling smugly at them. “I think you’re going to have to hold his hand, Daddy. So he doesn’t fall.”

Both Sherlock and John snap their heads towards Rosie.

“No, I’m not going to hold his hand....”  
“I’m not a child, Watson. I don’t need to be lead around...” were their simultaneous replies. 

Sherlock turns to move away from John, his feet immediately slipping out from under him, his legs splaying like a baby giraffe learning to walk. John reaches out to catch him and Sherlock collapses into his arms.

John lifts him a bit and Sherlock looks up at him, his face bright red. “John...” Sherlock mumbles softly. John gazes down at him, smiling softly. (TWENTY SIX!)

Rosie can barely contain a squeal as she watches them. A few other skaters pass them distracting John. He clears his throat helping Sherlock to stand again.

“Maybe you should hold onto the wall for a bit. Until you get your footing.” John suggests, moving them towards the wall. 

“Can I go around by myself, Daddy?” Rosie asks skating around them. 

“Yes, that’s fine. Be careful.” John answers. Rosie skates off, joining to other skaters rounding the rink.

Sherlock holds the wall and starts shuffling along, John moving along next to him, waiting to catch him again if he fell.

Rosie skates around and passes them before they even make it to the first curve. She makes another lap and skates up to John as he an Sherlock are making their way around the first curve. She was having a good time skating by herself and going fast, forgetting a little about her observations of Sherlock and John.

“Daddy, can we get hot cocoa?”

“Um, sure, Love.” John answers. They reach the entry way on the opposite side of the rink. Sherlock is the first to escape, walking somewhat normally on the rubber matting outside the rink. He finds a bench and sits quickly, while John and Rosie go to the snack kiosk.

They return shortly, with three hot cocoas with a candy cane in each one. John passes one to Sherlock and sits next to him. Rosie sits next to John and stirs her cocoa with her candy cane. 

“Thank you for bringing me skating. It’s fun. Are you two having fun?” Rosie asks, sipping her cocoa. 

“Oh yes, darling.” John gives her a small smile.

“I’m going to go for a few more laps. Are you guys coming?” Rosie says taking another quick drink of her cocoa.

John glances over at Sherlock, who was stirring his cocoa with his candy cane lazily. “Um... no. I think we are going to rest a bit. You go have fun.”

“Ok.” Rosie takes off through the entryway to the ice and skates around, watching Sherlock and John as she passes by. On the first pass John was saying something to Sherlock, who was still looking down into his cocoa. On her next pass, John seemed to be sitting closer to Sherlock, who had a slight smile on his lips. The next pass John was gone and Sherlock was sitting by himself. Rosie makes one more pass and exits the rink, waddling over to Sherlock on the bench.

“Where’s Daddy?” Rosie asks picking up her cocoa and sitting next to Sherlock. 

“He went to go get our shoes.” Sherlock answers, downing the last of his cocoa. 

“Aww... do we really have to go already?” Rosie whines.

“I’m afraid so, Watson. Your father said it’s getting late.” Sherlock starts unlacing his skates.

“One more lap, please Sherlock.” Rosie begs.

“Go on then. Quickly. Two more before your Father comes back.” 

“Thank you!” Rosie gives Sherlock a peck on the cheek and heads back out into the ice. She does two quick laps and when she returns to the bench, John is back in his spot on the bench next to Sherlock. 

“There she is! Are you ready to head home, Rosie Love?” John asks.

“I guess so, Daddy.” Rosie frowns a bit but sits and starts unlacing her skates.

John collects their skates and returns them to the rental counter, while Rosie laces up her shoes. 

Sherlock and Rosie meet John at the rental counter and they exit out onto the pavement. Sherlock steps to the curb to hail them a cab. Rosie climbs in first, and John and Sherlock after her. John puts his arm around Rosie as the cab pulls out into traffic. 

“I bet your tired now.” John comments, kissing the top of her head.

“Not really.” Rosie says leaning into his chest. Sherlock looks glances over at them, a small smile on his face when he turns to look out the window. (Twenty-seven)

Rosie’s mind drifts back to her data gathering and experiment. Her results thus far were good but so far she couldn’t know for sure. Maybe she should should take Gran’s advice and ask them herself. She would once they got home, she decided.

After about a twenty minute ride, they pull up in front of Baker Street. John hands Rosie some bills out of his wallet and lets her pay the cabbie as Sherlock climbs out and opens the door to the flat.

“You should head up and get changed into your pajamas.” John tells Rosie as they head up the seventeen steps to B.

“Alright. Can we have tea before bed?” Rosie asks.

“Sure, Love. I’ll put the kettle on. You go get changed.” John says heading though the kitchen door off the landing.

Rosie heads upstairs to change into her pajamas and by the time she gets back downstairs, John and Sherlock are already in their chairs, a fire going in the fireplace.

“I have your tea over here.” John calls. 

Rosie takes a deep breath, gets the chair from the desk and sets it facing the fireplace, between their chairs. She takes her tea from John’s side table and sits. John chuckles but Sherlock looks at her seriously.

“Do you have a case for us, Watson?” Sherlock asks, his eyes narrowing. John snorts, but Sherlock shoots him a glance and he quiets, looking at Rosie.

Rosie takes another deep breath and looks up at Sherlock. 

“Not a case, but an experiment. I’ve been collecting data but the results aren’t... they’re not enough to prove...”

“Inconclusive. Not enough data to support your hypothesis.” Sherlock cuts in, steepling his fingers under his nose.

“Yes. So I’d like to tell you my hypoth....”

“Hypothesis.” 

“Hypothesis” Rosie repeats.

“Good girl. Now tell us, what’s your Hypothesis?” Sherlock asks.

“I’d like to present my data first, if that’s alright.” Rosie says timidly. Sherlock nods.

“Since Tuesday night you two have smiled at each other approximately 27 times. And those are just the times I counted. Mostly Daddy, you smile at Sherlock, but Sherlock smiles at you when you aren’t looking.” 

Rosie continues. “Also, neither of you go on dates. Most of my friends that have single parents say their parents go on dates. But I don’t ever remember a time when either of you went on a date.” 

“My hypothesis is that you are in love. With each other.” Rosie finishes.

John’s tea cup clatters and he sputters choking on his tea. “Rosie...” John starts a bit frantic.

“John...” Sherlock gives him a pleading look. 

“I...Alright.” John sighs, and pats his thigh. “Rosie, Love. Come here.” 

Rosie does as she’s asked and goes to sit on her fathers knee.

“Rosie, Sherlock and I... we...” John starts but can’t quite get out the words and he looks at Sherlock for help.

“Watson... Rosamund... Your father and I, we do love one another. But we’ve only just... discussed it, recently. We were trying to decide when and how to tell you.” Sherlock explains. Rosie is almost bursting, while she quietly lets them explain.

“You see, we were worried how you would react. Because well, we’re both men. Do you have any questions about that?” John says carefully.

Rosie twists her mouth. “No. Julia, she’s in my class, is adopted, she has two Mums. She says they go to hang out with other families that have two mums or two dads.”

John nods. “Sherlock’s been a part of our family since you were born and we just wanted you to know that this won’t change anything.” John tells her.

“Of course it changes things! It changes everything!” Rosie beams. “You’re in love! Now we can be a proper family! We’ve always been a family but now it’s real.” She turns and gives John a big hug. When John releases her, she scoots off his lap and climbs into Sherlock’s lap to give him a hug as well. 

“Alright, my dear Watson, off to bed.” Sherlock says patting her back.

“Love you, Sherlock.” Rosie says giving him one last squeeze. 

“I love you, too, Rosamund.”

Rosie slips off Sherlock’s lap to give John a kiss on the cheek. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you, Darling.” John says returning the kiss. 

Rosie heads up the stairs to her bedroom, but stops on the landing when she hears Sherlock speak.

“See, John, I told you she would figure it out if we didn’t tell her first. She’s a smart girl.” 

“You’ve taught her so much. Maybe we shouldn’t smile at each other so much.”

“I rather like it when you smile at me.” 

“I like your smile too.”

“Should we tell her about the plan to move your things into my bedroom over breakfast in the morning? That you’ll be sleeping up here from now on?” 

“Eager to have me taking over all your space, are you?”

“John, you hardly have anything at all. I just want you up here with me. In our room.”

“I love you, you know that?”

“I do. And I love you, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somerset House is a place that actually does have a skating rink in the winter. Check them out here:  
> https://www.visitlondon.com/things-to-do/event/8810692-skate-at-somerset-house#yr8vsOYBv2GUAq0T.97


End file.
